


Never Ending Story

by scarletwanda



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Robin (Stranger Things), One Shot, Robin (stranger things) - Freeform, Scoops Ahoy, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Stranger Things 3, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: You work with Robin and Steve at Scoops Ahoy where you have to spend every day watching the two of them hit it off. You thought you'd never have a chance with a girl like Robin, until a heartfelt conversation changes everything.





	Never Ending Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 and idk what I’m doing but tumblr is shit so here you go! 
> 
> \- @lesbianwandamaximoff on tumblr

‘That’ll be 3.50 please.’ You smiled at the customers. They handed you the money and told you to keep the change. ‘Thank you, have a nice day!’ Your smile faltered as soon as they left, happily licking their ice cream cones. You turned around.

‘If I have to say “have a nice day” to one more person today I’m gonna kill myself.’

Steve laughed at your words before looking at his watch. ‘We’ve only been here for 3 hours, we still have 6 to go.’

You groaned. Steve looked at the entrance of the ice cream shop and then back at you. ‘You know what? I’ll take over for now.’

You furrowed your eyebrows before turning around to look at the entrance. A group of beautiful girls just walked in and were making their way towards the counter. You rolled your eyes and smirked at Steve, grateful to go to the back for a while.

You opened the door and walked into the back. Robin was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, her feet up as she concentrated on her cross word puzzle.

‘No customers?’ She asked as she saw you walk in.

‘No, Steve decided to take over for a while.’

As if on cue you could hear Steve saying ‘Ahoy ladies.’ to the girls that came in. You looked at robin and you both snorted. She put her crossword down and sat on the cabinet in front of the sliding glass, intently listening to Steve’s inevitable failure.

You sat down at the table, eating some of the snacks you’d taken with you to work that day. Steve got shot down once again and Robin immediately opened the sliding glass.

‘How’d that go, dingus?’

Steve turned around with a sour expression. ‘You know how that went, you were listening.’

‘You know what that means.’ Robin’s voice was cheery.

She pulled out the infamous white board. Written in the top right corner stood the words ‘you rule’ while the top left read ‘you suck’. Under the words ‘you suck’ were 7 perfectly drawn stripes, ‘you rule’ had no stripes yet.

‘Another one bites the dust.’ She said as she drew another straight line beneath ‘you suck’.

You watched them interact for a while. Your mood going down by the second. You watched as Robin teased Steve, assumedly roasting him, but you could tell it was more than that. It was obvious, she had a crush on him.

If that board was about you it would have one big stripe beneath ‘you suck’. You had a crush on Robin, ever since you started working at Scoops Ahoy together for the summer. And every single day you had to come to work and watch Robin and Steve flirt and not do anything about it. You liked Steve, he’s awesome, but you almost wanted to punch him in the face for not asking Robin out.

—

‘Hey dingus, your kid is here.’ Robin called from the front.

Steve got up and walked out to the front of the store. He greeted Dustin (‘Henderson!’) amd invited him to the back. Dustin emptied his backpack on to the table and laid down all of his equipment before pulling up the white board. The scores of Steve’s romantic fails had been wiped, instead the board had a couple of seemingly random words written on it.

But they weren’t random. At least that’s what you thought. The four of you had been spending the last couple of days trying to crack the Russian code Dustin had picked up trying to contact Suzie. After hours spent in the back of Scoops Ahoy you finally cracked it. Or well, Robin cracked it, she had been the one to translate most of it and she had been the one to crack the code. You couldn’t believe how smart she was, and you hated how much bigger your crush on her became the more time you spent together. But you knew where the Russians were. That was the good news. You just didn’t know what they were doing. So you put your heads together and came up with a plan. Erica goes through the vents, opens the doors and you’re in. Easy.

—

It had been 37 hours. You’d been stuck in an underground Russian bunker with no way out. Dustin had tasered a Russian. Robin and Steve had been drugged. Erica had missed uncle Jacks birthday. All in all your plan had turned into a total nightmare. But somehow you’d managed to get Steve and Robin out and into a cart, and you were now racing back towards the elevator. You sat in the back of the cart with Robin and Steve. Steve was lying on his back trying not to vomit, while Robin leaned her head against your shoulder.

‘You’re soft.’ She whispered. ‘You’re a great pillow.’

‘Thanks?’ You answered awkwardly.

She chuckled. ‘I had fun this summer. I like you. You’re great.’ She looked up at you. Her eyes big and her pupils blown wide. But she looked pretty, so fucking pretty. And you wished more than anything that she’d always look at you like that. Not because she got drugged by Russians. Not because you narrowly escaped death. You wanted her to look at you like that because she liked you. Liked you just as much as you liked her. Your heart hurt and you forced yourself to look away. Fuck your feelings right now. You just had to get her out of here.

—

You don’t know how, but you’d somehow made it to the elevator, out of the elevator, into the mall, through the back and into the movie theatre. You sat in the front row of a showing of Back To The Future next to a very high Robin and Steve.

‘Do you think you can handle watching them for a while ? Me and Erica are gonna try and contact the others.’

Dustin stood in front of you. A woman behind you shushed him and Erica shushed her back. You looked at Robin and Steve, who were eating popcorn and watching the movie intently (how did they get popcorn?), before looking back at Dustin.

You nodded. ‘Yeah, I’ll handle them. Go contact the others.’

Dustin turned to Steve. ‘Stay here, don’t move and do whatever Y/N says.’

Steve scrunched up his face before replying ‘fine, dad.’

You watched the movie for a few minutes before Robin turned to you and said she was thirsty. You took Steve and Robin outside and led them to a water fountain. They were having an intense conversation about the plot of Back To The Future, drinking water like their life depended on it while you were trying to contact Dustin with the walkie talkie he’d given you.

‘I don’t feel so good.’ You looked back, Steve was clutching the water fountain. Hanging on for dear life. He looked like he was finally gonna puke. He got up suddenly and ran towards the men’s bathroom. Robin laughed and pointed at him.

You couldn’t reach Dustin. Robin was drinking water. You walked over to her and suggested she splash some cold water in her face. Walking into the women’s bathroom together you sat down on the floor inside one of the stalls, uselessly trying to get a signal with your walkie talkie.

‘Wow that felt good.’ You looked up at Robin. Water drops were dripping down her face, the first few strands of her hair wet. She sat down opposite you. Her back against the red stall door. Her pupils had gone back to normal.

‘The room stopped spinning. Finally’ She smiled at you.

‘How are you feeling?’ You asked, playing mindlessly with the channels on your walkie.

‘Weird. Very weird. I’m not even sure the last few days even happened.’

You laughed softly. ‘Yeah who would’ve thought, three kids that scoop ice cream for a living adopt two other kids and break into a Russian bunker.’

‘I wouldn’t even have thought the three of us would end up working at the same place together. And I definitely wouldn’t have thought I’d end up liking Steve ‘the Hair’ Harrington.’

Your face fell. ‘Oh, you like him?’ You asked, your voice sounded hurt, you hoped Robin didn’t catch it.

‘Yeah I do now, I didn’t like him at all in high school. Hated him, almost.’

‘Why?’

Robin took a deep breath. She looked down at her lap. She started playing with her fingers nervously.

‘Because he was popular. And all the girls were in love with him. Take Tammy Thompson for example. Every. Single. day she’d stare at Steve for hours on end. And I just didn’t get it. Cause he was always late and always a mess, and he had that stupid hair. And he didn’t even like Tammy. I hated him for that, I was so jealous of him.’ She took another deep breath, like she wanted to say more but stopped herself suddenly.

You took in her words, confused before furrowing your eyebrows. ‘But wait... if you were jealous of Steve that means you wanted Tammy to-‘

Realization washed over your face. She wasn’t jealous about Steve looking at Tammy. She was jealous about Tammy looking at Steve.

Robin watched as you figured it out, now starting to get even more nervous. Steve had been okay with her coming out, but that didn’t mean you’d be too. She was lucky once, maybe she was running out of luck.

You stared at nothing for a moment, just letting all of this new found information wash over you. And then suddenly... you started laughing.

Out of nowhere you burst out laughing, your eyes closed and your head thrown back. You felt bad for laughing, especially after catching a glimpse of Robins confused face. But you couldn’t stop, the miscommunication of it all was hysterical to you.

‘We are both idiots.’ You said as you caught your breath, your laughter died down and you wiped a stray tear from your eye.

‘What?’ Robins eyebrows furrowed, surprise and anticipation visible in her expression.

‘ _You_ are an idiot for having been in the exact same situation with Tammy Thompson and yet not recognizing that I was going through the exact same thing right under your nose. And _I_ am an idiot for watching you watch Steve all summer and thinking you roasting him was anything other than... well. Roasting.’

‘You were watching me?’

Your laughing had died down completely, even your smile had faltered a little. Your wide smile had turned into a small one, a nervous one. Your eyes grew soft. Robin may like girls, but that doesn’t mean she likes you.

‘Do you like me?’ Robin gave you a curious look.

You nodded slowly, for a moment you wondered if your head had moved at all, but Robin’s eyes grew a little wider.

‘You don’t have to say anything.’ You said quickly.

Robin stayed quiet. Suddenly the silence felt deafening. Your eyes started to sting. Tears making their way to the front. You swallowed the lump in your throat, determined not to crack.

Suddenly Robins smile grew. A look of pure love overtook her face. Your eyes were wide and you were scared of her reaction, until she started leaning forward.

You leaned forward too. The pace was agonizingly slow, but you didn’t dare rush this. Afraid that if you moved any faster the moment would be lost forever. Your lips were inches away when she captured your lips in a perfect kiss. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath through your nose, her familiar scent only adding to the excitement. Your heart was racing. Your stomach felt tight but you somehow also felt like you were floating. Your heart felt full, but there were no words to describe how happy you actually felt.

Your lips moved together in perfect sync, as if this wasn’t the first, but the thousandth time you kissed her. You silently looked forward to the next nine hundred and ninety nine times.

You pulled away eventually, both out of breath, nerves and excitement practically sparked through the room as you looked at her. You were still in your Scoops Ahoy sailors outfits, her hair was messy and her eyes were tired, but she was breathtaking.

Had the silence before the kiss been filled with tension, now it was the most comfortable place in the world. After a minute of catching your breath Robin spoke up.

‘I like you too. This summer, it was amazing. It was so much fun to be with you every day. To laugh at customers, to eat sample ice cream all day, just to talk. That job is horrible, but somehow you made it fun.’

Robins hand lifted to your cheek. Wiping away a tear that escaped your eye. You didn’t respond. You didn’t have to. The moment was perfect as it was, it didn’t need words. It was vulnerable and intimate. Your hands had found each other and you were playing with her fingers.

It was strange. Everything that had happened in the last 48 hours had been insane. Only a few hours ago you’d been miles underground, stuck in a Russian bunker, but all of that seemed a lifetime ago. And now here you were, sitting on the floor of the mall’s bathroom, with a girl you really liked, and she had kissed you.

You never wanted it to end. But the threat of Russians and Shadow Monsters that still loomed over your heads made itself heard.

Dustin was banging on the door. You both shot up and looked at the door.

‘Guys,’ Dustin’s muffled voice sounded through the door. ‘The others are coming, but we can’t stay here, the Russians are on our tail. We’ve gotta move.’

You and Robin looked back at each other, light smiles on your lips. You squeezed her hand.

‘Lets go fight some Russians.’


End file.
